Passé, présent, futur
by Fox Vox
Summary: c'est un mélange entre fable 1 et 2. Et si le grand héro d'albion et le maître de la guilde se retrouvait plus de 500 ans dans le futur? rating T au cas où. première fic, soyez indulgent.
1. Chapter 1

_Ami du jour, bonjour._

_Bon ben la fic est un crossover entre Fable 1 et Fable 2. si vous n'avez pas jouer au deuxième ce n'est pas grave parce que je vais surement prévoir des flash back de certaine perso du deuxième._

_Sinon bonne lecture _

**Passé,**** présent**** et futur**

Chapitre 1

En cette journée ensoleillé, le grand héro de l'albion, communément appeler Avatar, se promenait tranquillement dans le petit village paisible d'Oakvale. Il était accompagner du Guild Master(1). Ils se parlèrent de choses et d'autres quand soudain, ils virent une lumière vive les aveuglés.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et quand tout deux les rouvrient, ils se trouvèrent dans un endroit sinistre d'où on entendait les cris des balverines. Avatar dégaina sont épée et côte à côte l'élève et le maître marchèrent afin de trouver la sortie.

Dans cet endroit, le soleil ne vint jamais. Il faisait sombre et aucune lumiere les éclairait sauf celles des torches qui étaient en travers de leurs route. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas. Ils se cachèrent tout deux derrière une bâtisse et attendirent que la personne ou la créature qui approchait soit à porter de main.

Mais que furent leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent une jeune femme accompagné d'un chien. Ils sortirent de leur cachette afin de lui parler mais leur arriver surpris la jeune fille qu'elle dégaina son épée et les menaçat.

-Qui êtes-vous? Et que faites-vous ici dans les Marégores? dit la jeune femme

-Et bien je suis le Maître de la guilde des Héros et voici mon élève Avatar. Et pour ce qui est du pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous ne savons point car nous ne connaissons pas ce que sont les Marégores.

La jeune femme les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fou. Elle rangeat son épée dans son fourreau et prit dans sa main droite le sceau de la guilde. Elle appella Thérésa.

Lorsque Thérésa arriva, elle fut asser surprise de sentir l'énergie vitale de son frère et le Guild Master. Elle souriat et en s'adressant à la jeune femme dit :

-Ils sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent être Moineau.

Puis se tournant vers les deux hommes dit :

-Bienvenu dans le futur petit frère et Guild Master.

Le grand Avatar s'évanouit suivit de près par le Guild Master.

vue que j'ai jouer au jeu en anglais, certain therme que je vais uttiliser tout le long de la fic seront surement anglais.

J'espère que ce début vous plait. On fait un marché, si j'ai au moin 5 review et plus je poste le prochain chapitre dans la semaine qui suit.

Ciao et au prochain chapitre.

Owirchygirl


	2. Chapter 2

Passé, présent, futur.

Chapitre 2

Avatar se réveilla plus de quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la salle du destin. Il se leva confus et intriquer. Pourquoi la salle du destin était-elle partiellement détruite? Il se leva et parcouru la pièce du regard. Puis il attendit une voix venant de derrière lui, lui dire :

-C'est maintenant qu'on se réveille!

Il sursauta et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il vit une femme au long cheveux roux coiffé en de multitude de tresse. Ses yeux étaient bruns et elle semblait assez, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, musclée.

-Hammer laisse-le tranquille.

-Et toi sale petit mage, fou moi la paix. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Toi sale…

-Garth, Hammer, arrêter de vous chamaillés tout les deux. Dit une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Avatar se tourna vers la voix et il vit la jeune femme qu'il avait vue dans cet endroit étrange avec le maître de la guilde. La jeune femme avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, des beaux yeux bleu clairs, un peau pâle d'où on pouvait voir quelque trace de tatouage et des cicatrices. Elle était grande et avait dans son dos une épée d'où une lueur rouge et or s'échappait. À sa taille, trônait fièrement un objet de couleur noir assez étrange d'où une lueur blanche sortait.

-Désoler, mais ces deux-là ne se supporte pas. On se demande encore pourquoi d'ailleur.

Je me présente, on me nomme Moineau, et voici Hammer et Garth.

-Je…je suis Avatar.

-Ravie de te rencontrer. Bon c'est pas tout mais, quelqu'un sait où se trouve Theresa?

-Non désolée. Dit Hammer

-Non. Dit quant à lui Garth.

-Génial! dit Moineau ironiquement. Et moi qui est besoin d'elle pour savoir quoi faire avec Reever.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? Dit l'autre jeune femme

-Il ne veux pas me parler tant et aussi longtemps que je ne serait pas plus célèbre. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai envie de le massacrer et de l'obliger à nous aider par la menace.

-…….

-GRRRR!! Il m'énerve ce type. Rappelez-moi de le tuer après Lucien.

-Pas de problème, vieille branche. Dit le héros de la Force

-Bon. Puisque Theresa n'est pas là, je vais aller refaire l'arène. Ou alors je vais monter mes trophées et demander au barde de chanter mes exploits. Aurevoir tout le monde!

Et Moineau partie par la porte de cullis tout en continant à énumérer ce qu'elle popurrait faire pour gagner du renom.

_WOW!!! J'ai eu 5 reviews. Malgré que se soit de la même personne, ça me fait plaisir. :D_

**Clémence P. : ba merci ça fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic. Pour répondre à tes questions, oui je vais sûrement faire d'autre fic sur Fable 2, oui Reever seras là mais en personnage secondaire très fictif.**

_Sur ce fait je vous souhaite une bonne journé._

_Si j'ai au moin 2 review et plus je poste la suite dans les plus brefs délai._

_Owitchygirl_


	3. Chapter 3

Passé présent futur

**Chapitre 3.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Thérésa et le Guild Master arrivèrent dans la salle du destin. Ils s'asssirent tout les deux à la table sans faire attention à Gart et Hammer qui se chamaillaient…..encore. Avatar allat s'asseoir avec sa sœur et son maître pour parler avec eux mais surtout pour poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans l'esprit.

-Thérésa? demanda-t-il

-Oui?

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi la salle de destin est preque détruite? Et pourqoi Moineau me ressemble? Et comment ce fait-il que nous soyons arrivez dans le futur et surtout dans un endroit assez glauque?

Thérésa soupira et commençat ses explications :

-En faite, la salle du destin a été détruite le soir où les habitants d'Albion se révoltèrent contre les héros de la guilde qui abritait seulement les héros les plus malfaisant. (en voyant que son frère allait poser une autre question elle lui dit) ne m'intérompe pas. Moineau te ressembla car elle est ta descendante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes arriver plus de 500 ans dans le futur. Et le pourquoi vous étiez dans cet endroit est simple. La région, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom des Marégores, était autrefois…. Oakvale.

Avatar écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se demandait comment son village natal était devenu un endroit aussi sombre. Comment? Comme si Thérésa avait lue dans ses penseé elle répondit :

-Oakvale est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui à cause de la cupidité d'un homme. Il voulait l'immortalitée et la jeunesse éternelle. Mais malheureusement, cela avait un prix à payer. Tous les habitants d'Oakvale furent tués. Sa famille et ses amis faisaient partient du lot. Maintenant Oakvale n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois.

Cette fois-ci, le regard du jeune héros se fit triste. Il était triste pour tout ces gens tués mais encore plus pour cet homme qui devait être hantés par les fantômes de son passé. Il resta dans ses pensées quelques minutes quand il enttendit quelqu'un arriver à grand pas. Presque en courant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte brisée, il vit Moineau reprendre sa repiration avant de se diriger vers Thérésa.

-J'ai un problème. Je doit aller au Marégore rapporter ceci (elle montral le sceau noir) à ses propriétaires à la Cours des Ombres.

-Je vois, héroïne. Avatar tu accompagneras Moineau au Marégores afin de l'épauler.

-D'accord. répondit le jeune homme

-Mais faites attention vous deux. Ceux qui vivent à la cours des Ombres sont ceux qui ont détruits Oakvale. Petit frère, tu te rappelles le jour de l'attaque?

-Oui.

-La Cours de Ombres se trouve à l'endroit où j'étais avant l'attaque.

Le jeune héros hochat la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Par la suite, il suivit sa descendante jusque dehors puis jusqu'à Westcliff. Rendu dans cette ville, il s'apperçut que sa compagne de voyage était célèbre dans ce coin de pays. Il lui en demandat la raison :

-Je suis reconnue ici parce que j'ai été dans cette arène là bas. (elle montral l'arène) puis j'ai aidée un ami financièrement pour qu'il puissent améliorer cet endroit.

-…?

-Avant Westcliff était une ville de bandit. Mais grâce à moi et à Barnum, mon ami, Westcliff est devenue ce que tu vois.

Il hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Ils allèrent sur le quais afin de prendre un bateau pour aller à le trajet en bateau, le héro du passé regardait sa déscendante essayant de la connaître. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était gentille, combative, moqueuse, rieuse combative et fière. Mais quelque fois on pouvait voir dans ses yeux, même si elle souriait ou riait, une certaine tristesse qui la rendait assez mystérieuse au yeux de sin ancètre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bloodstone, Moineau se dépèchat d'aller vers la sortie du village. Son très ancien grand-père sur les talons.

Quand ils furent devat la sortie, Moineau lui dit :

-Fait attention. Dans cet endroit l y a pas mal de banshees. Sans oublier les hommes creux, les trols et autre bestioles. Alors je te conseille de toujours avoir ton épée à portée de main. On sais jamais.

-Compris. Mais j'ai une questions avant.

-Laquelle?

-J'avais remarquer que tu avait un chien. Malgré qu'il soit assez discret. Comment il s'appelle?

-(la jeune fille sourit tristement répondit) Elle s'appelle Rose.

Avatar fronçat les sourcils car il avait perçu dans la voix de son très arrière petite-fille un sorte de mélancolie, de nostalgie et même de tristesse. Mais il ne posa pas de question. Il demanderait à sa sœur lorsqu'il la reverrait.

_Et voilà enfin le 3eme chapitre._

_Désolé du temps que ça a prit. Je suis en pleine périodes d'examen à l'école et c'est asser difficile de trouver du temps libre pour écrire._

_Sinon, comment cous le trouver se chapitre?_

_Petite précision, au premier chapitre c'est quand je suis aller dans les marégores la première fois. _

_Encore merci pour tes reviews Clémence P. et au faites, j'avais justement l'intention de faire quelque chose entre l'ancètre et la descendante à la cours des ombres._

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre._

_P.S. : j'adore les reviews_

_Owitchygirl_


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée, désolée, milles fois désolée pour le retard de Presque un an…._

_Pour me rattraper ce chapitre la seras plus long que les autres promis _

_Je vais juste faire remarquer que certain dialogue qu'il y avait dans le deux sont presque identique. En faites, je l'ai fait à ma manière alors désolé. ^ ^_

_Ps : j'ai changée de mode d'écriture alors il est bien possible qu'il soit différent et qu'il y ait moins de faute dans celui là _

Chapitre 4

Les deux héros avançaient prudemment dans les sombres marécages. Avatar, épée en main, suivait sa compagne de voyage qui était sur ses gardes de même pour le chien de cette dernière. Ont entendaient des bruits qui ne laissaient places à l'imagination. Des bruits étranges qui donnaient des frissons au plus vieux des voyageurs. En regardant sa descendante, il vu qu'elle ne tremblait pas, ne frissonnais pas de peur, rien. Comme si elle n'avait pas peur du danger qui les guettaient ou des bruits qui les entouraient.

Cela devait faire plus de deux heures (1) qu'ils marchaient vers la cours des ombres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une zone ou le brouillard se fit dense. S'il n'aurait pas été un héro, Avatar n'aurais surement rien vu de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Sa descendante, celle qui quelques instant auparavant semblait avoir disparue. Laissant sur place une jeune fille fragile et sensible.

En voulant demander des explications, il la vit trembler et une voix de femme, qui n'était aucunement celle de la jeune femme, dire des paroles qui semblaient dirigée vers Moineau. Il essaya à mainte reprise de la faire rentrer en contact avec la réalité mais rien à faire. Elle semblait perdue dans d'atroces souvenirs…

_**[FLASH BACK] **__**POV Moineau**_

_Je sourie à ma sœur et à mes parents avant de m'asseoir à la table ou un véritable festin m'attend. Je me prends une assiette et m'apprête à manger son contenue quand j'entends la voix de ma sœur retentir dans ma tête._

_-Lèves toi, petit Moineau. Le soleil est déjà là petite sœur._

_Je me réveille pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de me lever et de suivre ma sœur. Elle avait allumé un petit feu afin de se réchauffer. Malheureusement, elle et moi n'avions aucune famille. Nous sommes orphelines et nous vivons dans la rue. Voilà notre triste sort._

_Je sors de mes pensé lorsqu'un oiseau fait ses besoins sur moi._

_-Yark! C'est dégoutant. Mais il parait que ça porte chance comme les trèfles à quatre feuilles._

_Je fais mon possible pour retirer ce liquide dégoutant quand ma sœur reprend la parole._

_-Le château de Fairfax est si beau sous la neige, si seulement on vivait là. Je pari que le seigneur Lucian mange du canard rôti à cet époque de l'année._

_Soudain on entend du bruit de foule au loin. Curieuse nous nous dirigeons vers la source du bruit. En route nous rencontrons Arthur. Il parla avec Rose. Je n'écoute pas la conversation et me dirige prestement vers la foule. Plusieurs personnes entouraient un étrange marchand ambulant. Lorsque Rose m rejoignit, il raconta une histoire à propos d'une boîte magique qui pouvait exaucer un vœu. Rose ne fut pas vraiment d'accord avec tout ça. Elle ne croyait pas en la magie. Mais moi si. Je voulais l'acheter. Mais j'ai dû me faire une raison : 5 pièces d'ors c'est beaucoup trop._

_Puis cette femme parla avec ma sœur, ce qui la convainquit de vouloir l'acheter. Nous nous dirigeons vers Derek le garde qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Nous nous sommes proposées de l'aidé en échange d'une pièce d'or. C'était simple, retrouvé les mandats disparus. Nous nous sommes par la suite dirigées vers Barnum, le fou de la ville. Il devait encore avoir fait une nouvelle invention. Il voulait d'ailleurs que nous l'essayions. On a toutes les deux accepté contre une pièce d'or. Quand ce fut chose faites nous nous sommes dirigées vers la ruelle ou on a vu un jeune adolescent qui allait faire mal à un pauvre chien. Je voie ma sœur se diriger vers Geoff, tel est son nom. C'est le petit voyou, un méchant. Geoff assomme ma sœur qui tombe au sol. Je me retrouve seule face à lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris mon épée en bois et j'ai frappée celui qui avait fait du mal à ma grande sœur. Je me suis arrêté quand il a supplié que j'arrête. Rose c'est réveillée à ce moment-là. Elle me fit un petit sourire et me dit :_

_-Merci de ton aide, petit Moineau, mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule._

_Je lève mes yeux au ciel. C'est bien ma sœur ça. Elle s'approche du chien qui semble bien l'aimée. D'ailleurs je fonds quand je voie son petit minois. Il est si mignon. Je regarde ma sœur ainée qui comprend tout de suite ce que je veux._

_-On ne peut pas le garder avec nous, petite sœur. Me dit-elle. Nous n'avons presque pas à manger pour nous. Allez viens._

_Je laisse le chien derrière moi triste. On se dirige vers l'entrepôt dont le propriétaire semble paniqué. Il nous explique qu'il y a des scarabées dans le bâtiment. En échange d'une autre pièce d'or, armée de mon pistolet pour enfant, je chasse le scarabée du bâtiment, malgré les paroles de Arfur. Il nous donna la pièce. Cela nous fit en tout 2 pièces. Nous étions contentes. En regardant par terre, je voie une feuille de papier. En regardant d'un peu plus prêt, je cri de surprise. Ma sœur vient voir ce que je regarde e sourit._

_-On à trouver notre premier mandat .Il en reste 4 autres a trouvé. _

_On parcourt un peu les environs pour enfin trouvé 2 autres. Nous nous sommes arrêtées devant deux personnes dont l'une de ces personnes semblait avoir beaucoup bu. Il y en avait beaucoup dans les vieux quartiers de Bowerstone. Nous sommes allées chercher la bouteille de vin demandé et je la remis à la jeune femme qui voulait aider son ami. Alors que nous partions, elle nous donna une feuille de papier. Il semblerait qu'un mandat était dans la bouteille de vin. Je fais un grand sourire avant d'entendre un jappement. Je regarde en direction du bruit pour voir le chien de tout à l'heure un mandat à ses pattes. Je le ramasse et ma sœur me presse pour aller voir le gade. Nous courrons en revenant sur nos pas et nous faisons une mauvaise rencontre. Au bout de la ruelle se trouve Arfur. Il veut les mandats. Et bien fois de Moineau je ne l'autoriserai pas à toucher à ces mandats._

_Je les remis comme promit au garde qui nous donna une pièce d'or pour nous remercier. En faisant le compte, nous en avons maintenant 4. _

_Un peu plus loin on voit un homme qui est toujours gentil avec nous. Dès qu'il le peut et qu'il en a les moyens, il nous donne quelque pièces ou encore de la nourriture. C'est un peu comme un grand frère protecteur. Nous allons le saluer et nous apprîmes qu'il voulait donner une lettre à sa douce. Rose saisit l'occasion d'avoir la dernière pièce et dit que nous allions livrées la lettre à Belinda, sa douce. Je me suis dirigé vers la petite maison ou vivait la jeune femme, et je cognit. C'est Rose qui a la lettre._

_La mère de Belinda nous ouvre et on lui raconte un petit mensonge afin de rentré et de pouvoir allé donner secrètement la lettre à la demoiselle qui nous donna la dernière pièce d'or nécessaire à l'achat de la boîte à musique. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le commerce du marchand et nous payâmes pour avoir la boite. Nous retournons ensuite près de notre « maison » et nous fîmes un vœu. Celui de vivre au château. Mais, à part une lumière, rien._

_Rose toute dépité partit vers la « maison » ou nous entendait gentiment le chien. Je souris devant cela et je partis me coucher. Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit lorsque ma grande sœur me secoua pour me dire que nous allions au château de Fairfax. Le chien reste près de mon « lit » et je partis avec ma sœur vers le château accompagné par des gardes. Arrivé à l'intérieur je me mets à observer tout ce qui m'entoure. C'est grandiose, élégant et extravagant. Un garde nous dit de monter un grand escalier qui monte très haut. Nous montons et arriver tout en haut de l'escalier, un majordome nous attends patiemment. Il nous conduit vers le bureau du seigneur Lucian. Dans le couloir nous menant au bureau, nous croisons un homme que le serviteur appelle Garth. Il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu et continue son chemin._

_Lorsque nous nous retrouvons devant la porte du bureau, le majordome nous donna quelque consigne à respecter. Puis les portes ce sont ouvertes puis nous sommes rentrées. Les portes ce sont refermées derrière nous. À ce moment-là j'eu un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Puis tout s'enchaina. Le seigneur Lucian nous demandant de nous avancer vers une espèce de cercle remplie de symbole étrange. Je suis fasciné pas toute cette magie. J'entends à peine ce que dit Lucian. Puis vint le moment ou la lueur magique bleu devint rouge au contact du seigneur des lieux. Il fut pris de panique et mon mauvais pressentiment se fit plus fort._

_-Vous êtes des héros, dit-il, mais pas l'un des trois. L'une de vous est le quatrième._

_Il prit un pistolet et je me suis reculé le plus loin que je pouvais._

_-Je ne voulais pas ça, mais rien ne doit contrecarrer mes plans. reprit-il. Je suis désolé._

_Et le coup partit. Rose, ma grande sœur, ma seule famille, venait de mourir sous mes yeux. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Lucian tourne son pistolet vers moi et en fermant le yeux, il tira. Le tir me propulsa dans le vitrail de la salle. Je fis une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètre pour ricocher sur un toit puis de tomber sur le sol, violement. Je senti sans le voir, le chien me licher la joue et j'entendis une voix de femme qui murmurait :_

_-Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, Moineau._

_Puis ce fut le noir total._

**[FIN FLASH BACK] ****POV NORMAL**

Le plus vieux des héros entendait ce que disait la banshee et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Dire à une jeune femme qu'elle était la cause de la mort de sa sœur… il ne pouvait plus endurer ça. Il prit son épée et attaqua la banshee. Le simple fait de la déconcentrer permis à la jeune héroïne de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle se secoua la tête et voyant son compagnon de voyage en mauvaise posture devant la créature maléfique, elle utilisa sa magie et lança le sort choc sur la créature, la tuant sur le coup.

Avatar regarda la jeune femme. Elle baissait son regard vers le sol et son chien venait se frotter le museau contre sa jambe. Elle sourit tristement et partit vers la cours des Ombres accompagné du héros des temps anciens.


End file.
